Reality show
by Joeri-Izamune
Summary: "Uno para todos" es un reality show conducido por Erwin y Hanji, donde 12 participantes competirán entre sí, con el objetivo de ligarse a Eren, por un premio de 5,000 dólares. Todos conocen la realidad del programa, excepto por Eren, quien entró por equivocación. A.U Riren Yaoi Lemon (cancelado)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo :D  
Umh.. Antes que nada, quisiera explicar algunos puntos importantes sobre este fic. xD**

**-No habrá parejas hetero (eso no va conmigo e.e) 100% YAOI. Así que, tengan por seguro que ninguna chica va a tocar a Erencito. Solo las metí porque necesitaba justificar la presencia de Mikasa y de Petra, ya que tendrán un rol importante en la historia.**

**-Esto es completamente Riren. Es imposible que Eren se enamore de alguien mas que no sea su enanin -ama el Riren con todos sus ovarios- pero el fic trata de un reality donde quieren ligarse a Eren, así que ya se imaginan.**

**-Es realmente estúpido(?) xd con solo leer el summary te puedes dar cuenta de eso xD. La trama en si no es muy seria que digamos, es mas un intento de "comedia romántica"... Aunque si habrá un poco de drama. Pero lo normal.**

**-La pareja principal es Levi x Eren, pero tal vez meto otras que me gustan aparte (sin involucrar a Eren o a Levi)**

**-Habrá Lemon mas adelante, pero en su momento :) No voy a incluirlo ni antes ni después(?)**

**Ahora si uvu**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada por desgracia, ya saben, es de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos a sus lugares, 60 segundos y salimos al aire! –Gritó uno de los hombres de producción.

La chica de anteojos, quien sería una de las conductoras del programa de televisión que estaban a punto de presentar, se encontraba frente a la cámara, con su micrófono en mano, realizando una serie de extraños ejercicios faciales, en los que arrugaba el rostro por completo, disque preparándose mental y psicológicamente para su aparición en la tele.

-Hanji ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado Erwin, su compañero y también anfitrión del programa. Llevaba un buen rato observándola, pensó que tal vez era por los nervios, y a su parecer entendible, ya que, tenía entendido que esa era la primera transmisión en vivo de la chica. Claro el no estaba nervioso, el tenía experiencia en esos asuntos. Anteriormente conduciendo programas como "bailando por un sueño"- Relájate. ¿Sí? Solo se tu misma.

Ambos estaban en una pequeña pero hermosa playa de arena blanca. Dando espaldas a unos edificios de lujo, color blanco con algunas tonalidades azul cielo. Con ventanas enormes entre cada habitación. Físicamente parecidos a unos hoteles.

La pelicastaña asintió relajando ya la expresión de su rostro- Pero si no estoy nerviosa Erwin –Sonrió- solo me preparo.

-Ah…

-¡10 segundos! -Escucharon y ambos voltearon, al ver la señal del camarógrafo.

-6…5...4...3...2...

Al aire.

-¡Hola a todos! –Comenzó Hanji, con su usual tono animado, sin apartar la mirada de la cámara- transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde la isla shinganshina, soy su anfitriona Hanji Zoe –Se señaló así misma.

-Y yo, su anfitrión Erwin Smith –Saludó con su mano libre- Y estamos aquí para presentar nuestro nuevo programa televisivo "Uno para todos"

-Verán, doce competidores; seis hombres y seis mujeres, tratarán que ligarse al sujeto en cuestión –Hizo un gesto pícaro para la audiencia- Su nombre es Eren Jaeger. Un joven de 18 años. Y como podrán ver en pantalla, es un chico muy lindo.

En la pantalla, para los televidentes, se muestra la fotografía de un chico castaño, de ojos verdes.

-Aquel que lo consiga, será el ganador y se irá a casa con una recompensa de ¡5,000 dólares! –el rubio hizo énfasis a lo ultimo dicho, con una cara de asombro fingido.

-¡Oh! Pero ¿Qué creen? –La chica se acercó más a la cámara, pegando su nariz en toda la lente- ¡Eren no tiene ni la menor idea de que está haciendo aquí, ni de que se trata este Reality! –Erwin la alejó de la pantalla, para volver al cuadro con ellos dos- Hahaha según él, esto es un programa de retos. Aunque si, efectivamente, tendrán que realizar una serie de actividades día con día. Las cuales deberán aprovechar nuestros concursantes para lograr su objetivo.

Ambos sonrieron para la cámara y Erwin continuó- Todos nuestros competidores serán grabados las 24 horas del día en todo lugar y...

-Exceptuando el baño, por supuesto –Interrumpió Hanji, ganándose una mirada molesta detrás del camarógrafo. De la directora- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, luego van a decir que somos unos…

-¡Como sea! Sí, eso ya quedó claro Hanji, gracias –Fue Erwin quien Interrumpió esta vez- Y bien ¿Quién creen que sea el ganador? ¿Qué clase de problemas enfrentarán nuestros concursantes?

-¿Será que surgirá alguna especie de romance en el camino? –Ambos retrocedieron un par de pasos, sin despegar la mirada del lente.

-Averígüenlo en…"¡Uno para todos!" -Gritaron ambos al unísono y enseguida cambiaron la escena. Dentro de uno de los edificios.

.

.

.

Cámara de confesión.

Estaba una chica de rasgos asiáticos de cabello azabache, sentada y cruzada de brazos en el asiento, mirando con odio la cámara y con el ceño fruncido.

_Confesionario: Mikasa Ackerman_

_-Espero y se vayan a la mierda todos los que están detrás de este programa estúpido –Escupió con veneno en cada palabra- ¿Cómo pueden atreverse a hacer algo tan inhumano como para jugar con los sentimientos de una persona? Jodanse -Sacó el dedo de en medio._

_-¿Podría decirnos porque está aquí?_

_-Para proteger a mi hermano por supuesto –Explicó tratando de mantener la compostura y de contener sus instintos asesinos. Ya vería como desquitarse luego con aquella persona que había iniciado con el programa, solo era cosa de descubrir quién era- Yo no vine por el mugriento dinero, vine a cuidar a Eren, y como su hermana adoptiva, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño. ¡Nadie le pondrá un solo dedo encima! ¿¡Escucharon!?_

_._

_._

_._

Se corta la escena y regresa con un joven de rostro amargado, sentado donde antes la chica.

_Confesionario: Levi Rivaille_

_\- Que molestia –musitó entre dientes el irritado azabache-… ¿Ah? –Comenzó a recibir indicaciones por el micrófono- ¿La misma pregunta? Tch ¿Que no es obvio? –Dirigió la mirada hacia la cámara, con sus brillantes ojos plateados y afilados- Porque es demasiado sencillo y por 5,000 dólares, me follo hasta sus orejas._

_._

_._

_._

Se corta la escena y regresan con Erwin y Hanji a lado de 12 chicos.

-Y bien, aquí tenemos a nuestros participantes. De este lado –Señaló Hanji hacia su mano izquierda donde el grupo femenil- Tenemos a…

Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhardt, Petra Ral, Ymir, Historia Reiss y Sasha Braus.

-Y de este lado –Erwin señaló con su diestra donde el grupo masculino- Tenemos a  
Armin Arlet, Jean Krish… Kirs… Umh… -Dio un par de golpecitos a su aparato auditivo, haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Hanii, voltearan a verlo, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. El rubio volteó de forma "disimulada" –girando casi toda la cabeza- hacia Hanji- Pstt.., ¿Cómo se pronuncia el nombre de ese tipo?

-Es Kirschtein –Murmuró Hanji en respuesta. Cosa que molestó al nombrado, mostrándolo en su entrecejo.

-Oh si, si Jean Krishtey. –Dijo y continúo presentando a los demás chicos, ignorando el aura asesina del más joven y las risas de los demás- Marco Bodt, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar y Levi Rivaille.

A diferencia de los demás, Mikasa y Armin no se rieron. Por el contrario, se veían tristes. Les dolía estar metidos en esa situación y no poder hacer nada al respecto por su amigo. Lo que sentían en esos momentos era frustración mezclada con coraje, pues no querían que Eren sufriera, así que no les quedó de otra más que entrar junto con él al reality.

-Eren no tardará en llegar, así que dense prisa, vayan a sus habitaciones y desempaquen sus pertenencias, pueden ir planeando como y cuando conquistarlo –Dijo Hanji para los chicos- Los únicos que podremos recibirlo, seremos Erwin y yo ¿de acuerdo? –Recibió un "si" por parte de todos y se marcharon. Dejándolos a ella y al rubio, una vez más, solos en el cuadro para el espectador.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Armin Arlet._

_-Bueno, al igual que Mikasa, entré para proteger a mi mejor amigo –Dijo con tristeza pero firme ante lo dicho- Realmente no se como terminamos en esto. Creo que Eren mandó una foto a una página, o algo así, pero no conozco los detalles –Bajó la mirada- solo espero que nadie salga lastimado._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

El joven castaño estaba bajando su equipaje del barco que le había llevado hasta la isla. Eren vestía muy veraniego, con una camisa de botones blanca un poco abierta de la parte de arriba y remangado hasta el codo, con unas bermudas color caqui. Con unos lentes oscuros que se llevó a la cabeza al pisar la arena, para mirar bien a su alrededor. Revelando el hermoso color verde brillante de sus ojos.

El día era tranquilo y aun era temprano. Estaba despejado con unas pocas nubes en el cielo. Cosa que daba una sensación relajante. Se colocó una de sus mochilas al hombro y con la maleta en mano, caminó por la orilla, siguiendo la vista hacia el mar.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Eren Jaeger._

-_Me siento muy entusiasmado de estar aquí –Habló alegre- Lo mejor de todo es que podré hacer nuevos amigos y no estaré solo. Tengo a Armin y a Mikasa conmigo. Creo que esta experiencia será realmente agradable._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Eren! –El castaño volteó hacia atrás, donde la voz que le llamaba y se encontró con Hanji, la única persona con la que se había contactado hasta ahora antes del programa y acompañada de un enorme rubio. Ambos con micrófonos y con una cámara que estaba enfocando hacia él- Hola, Eren Jaeger, ¿cierto? –Sonrió la chica- El es Erwin Smith. Mi compañero en este programa.

-Mucho gusto, Eren –Ofreció su mano al mas chico- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¡S-sí! lo mismo digo –hizo una reverencia, y al ver que le dejó con la mano extendida, se levantó rápidamente y estrechó su mano. _Soy un estúpido _Pensó- ¡Un placer!

-Hahahaha awww Eren, eres adorable –Hanji se le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que soltara la mano del rubio- Bueno, tus compañeros ya están en los cuartos, así que, puedes ir yendo con ellos. Las habitaciones son por individual, pero están divididos en dos edificios, uno será de los hombres y otro de las mujeres –Sonrió amablemente para el chico, que al parecer seguía confundido.

-Claro. ¿Por dónde es? –Hanji lo soltó de su agarre y le dio las indicaciones de adonde tendría que ir. Ya una vez lejos. Cortaron la escena. Dejando fuera de cuadro a Erwin y Hanji.

* * *

Eren subió un par de escaleras de madera, por unas pequeñas tierras que iban en desnivel. Aún deslumbrándose, por lo que durante sus próximos días, llamaría hogar. Continúo con su recorrido pensando en cosas triviales como, el cómo serían sus compañeros, si sería capaz de llevarse bien con ellos, o si conocería a alguien especial.

Se sonrojó un poco por la idea y sonrió.

El chico estaba muy bien definido con respecto a sus preferencias sexuales, tenía en claro que a él le gustaban los hombres, entonces, se imaginaba el como seria su chico ideal. Tal vez uno mas alto que él. Quizá de ojos negros, tal vez azules o dorados.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando llegó. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del edificio de los hombres. Dio un gran respiro y sin más. Tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta de inmediato.

A penas entró, hizo una reverencia una vez mas y saludó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente- B-buenos días, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, espero llevarme bien con todos –Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Reiner Braun  
Bueno… Al menos no es feo el chico –Se alzó en hombros-_

_._

_._

_._

_Confesionario: Jean Kirschtein  
No sé porque, pero me recordó al protagonista de un anime que vi hace tiempo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mh –se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras trataba de recordar- Shingeki no algo..._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Dije algo malo?_ pensó Eren un poco triste al ver que nadie le había respondido el saludo. Apretó un poco la correa de su mochila. _Tampoco veo a Armin aquí._

-Tch, eso dependerá de ti –Habló fríamente uno de ellos. Un chico azabache de ojos plateados-

-¿Oh? –Buscó con la mirada al dueño de esa voz pero nada_-_ ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Estúpido… Estoy aquí –El castaño alcanzó a divisar una mano removiéndose atrás de los grandulones. Parece que esa persona estaba parándose de puntitas.

-¡Wooo! ¡Es muy bajito! –Exclamó.

Y con eso, Eren se fue a la mierda. Ya estaba en el suelo bocabajo con un sujeto sentado encima de su espalda, ahorcándolo con el antebrazo- ¿Quieres repetirlo de nuevo? No te escuché.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Bertholdt Fubar.  
-Hahahaha –rió sosteniéndose el estómago y limpiándose el ojo que le había comenzado a llorar- ¡Esa fue por mucho la peor primera impresión que pude haber visto!_

_._

_._

_._

_Confesionario: Levi Rivaille.  
-Tch.. Reconozco que no soy exactamente bueno con las palabras, pero quise decir bienvenido y el estúpido mocoso me hizo enojar._

_._

_._

_._

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Ahg... –se estaba quedando sin aire-

-¡Oigan, deténganse! –intervinieron los demás. Bertholdt y Marco sosteniendo a Levi, y Reiner, apartando a Eren.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –Habló Reiner con aparente enojo hacia Levi, quien seguía siendo detenido por los otros dos- Esa no es forma de tratar al chico –El juego había comenzado. Volteó con el castaño que seguía entre sus brazos- Eren, ¿cierto?, ¿estás bien?

El nombrado asintió apenado- Ah sí, muchas gracias –Sonrió- emh…

-Reiner Braun –Devolvió una sonrisa, coqueta para el menor y le soltó de su agarre- Es un placer_  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Confesionario: Reiner Braun._

_-Bueno, tal vez disfrute de esta experiencia, quien sabe, tal vez regreso con 5,000 dólares y hasta con novio_.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió azotando con gran fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia esta. Dejando ver a un pequeño rubio, a penas asomándose y tratando de sostenerse sobre si mismo, respirando con dificultad. Se notaba que llevaba un buen rato corriendo- L-lamento la tardanza -Habló Armin. Miró a su alrededor y cuando divisó a su amigo, casi llora de alegría. Aun no le habían hecho algo- ¡Eren! –Se le lanzó encima, casi derribándolo, pero siendo detenido por los brazos del castaño- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡A-Armin! Viniste –Le miró sorprendido y extrañado a la vez por su condición- Si pero ¿Por qué estas así?

-Ah, sí bueno… -Exhaló un poco de aire- Es que fui al baño y me perdí –Mintió.

En realidad había estado platicando con Mikasa sobre el tema del cual Eren no conocía ni debía conocer.

Sonrió ya soltando a su amigo- Enserio que tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

-Eh, espero no arruinarles su encuentro pero –Era Jean quien hablaba- Falta que nos presentemos nosotros, ¿no es así? –Con esto los otros dos voltearon.

-Soy Jean Kirschtein.

\- Bertholdt Fubar. –sonrió.

-Yo soy Marco Bodt, mucho gusto.

Levi, observando todo esto, se cruzó de brazos, recargado contra la pared y con su semblante, como siempre serio, volteó a ver al castaño -Levi Rivaille –dijo cortante y cerró los ojos.

-Oh-h, Mucho gusto.

-¡Chicos! –Se escuchó la voz de Erwin por uno de los megáfonos- Es hora de que vayan al punto de encuentro, los estamos esperando allí con su primer reto. Dense prisa.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido van a empezar con los retos? –Se quejó Jean, asomándose por la ventana- ¿No deberían al menos dejar que nos conozcamos o algo?

-Si, recién llegamos –le siguió Marco. Tampoco con muchas ganas de salir.

-Dejen de quejarse chicos, ya escucharon las indicaciones –Habló Bertholdt, desde la puerta- Así que será mejor que nos demos prisa –Dicho esto, todos los demás salieron detrás suyo, Levi quien también estaba por salir, se detuvo al no ver a Eren con ellos. Se giró para ver dentro de la sala y miró que el chico estaba tratando de subir por las escaleras que daban donde las habitaciones, pero batallando por el equipaje.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó Levi girándose sobre sus talones para ver al chiquillo de espaldas. Este giró un poco también para verlo y rió nervioso. Ni de coña aceptaría la ayuda de quien trató de matarlo en su primer día.

-Eh, no, no estoy bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A penas puedes con tu propio peso –dijo acercándose a él. Trató de tomar una de sus mochilas pero el chico se resistió a soltarla-

-No, enserio estoy bien –dijo aferrándose a la correa de esta. Irritando un poco a Levi. Este jaloneó la mochila.

-Ya dame esa mugrosa maleta de una vez.

-¡Ah pero que terco es usted! le dije que estoy bien –Comenzaron a forcejear con mas fuerza, negándose a soltarla.

-No tanto como tu –Dio un último tirón, y con este -Por culpa de la gravedad- Se trajo consigo al castaño, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, y tropezando con sus propios pies, cayeron al suelo. Provocando de la maleta saliera volando y tirara todo su contenido, el cual no voltearon a ver.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al momento del impacto.

-Mh-h… -Eren comenzó a abrirlos con lentitud. Al parecer, algo había amortiguado su caída- ¡Ah! R-Rivaille-san -y para sorpresa suya, su colchón había sido el amargado de Levi. _Ahora si me mata. _Estaba totalmente recostado encima de él, solo recargado sobre sus codos.

-Tch... Eres un -Cuando Levi abrió los ojos también, se quedó callado. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Los ojos afilados color plata del azabache contra los tiernos color verde del castaño. _Este chico_ No supo el porque, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir con mayor fuerza contra su pecho.

.

.

.

Minutos antes

_Confesionario: Levi Rivaille._

_-¿Qué piensa del chico, Eren Jaeger?_

_-Nada, es un chico común y corriente._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**-Joeri time(?)- tururururu~**

**¿De que se tratará su primer reto? **¿Qué había en la maleta de Eren? ****

**Descúbranlo en otro emocionante capitulo de "uno para todos" (?) sdkjs ok no, no soy buena inventando títulos lo admito, para colmo tuve que inventar dos en este caso.**

**Me dio penita hacerle bullying a Levi con su estatura xD pobresito, y Eren que estaba fantaseando con alguien mas alto.**

**Bueno, espero haberlos hecho reír :3 aunque sea un poco y que hayan gustado de mi historia**

**Si dejaran un review, me harían muy feliz(?**

**-huye gaymente-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me odio, tardé mucho en actualizar. ****Bueno... Para evitar confusiones, aclaro:**

**-Cambié la cantidad de dinero, corregí el cap anterior y el summary xD**

**Ahora si, segundo cap. uwu**

* * *

Pasaron unos segundos y nada.

-Eh ¿Qué? -parpadeó repetidas veces, sin salir de su asombro. ¿Seguía con vida? Se revisó a sí mismo y en efecto, sus huesos seguían intactos, no parecía tener muestras de golpes o de restos de sangre en su ropa. ¡Si, estaba completo!

_Un... un milagro _lloriqueó Eren internamente !_Muchas gracias Dios, lamento tanto el haber dudado de tu existencia!_

El decir que aun no había sufrido daños por el pelinegro ya era un gran logro, y mas porque aunque no tuviera mucho de conocerle, sabía que era un completo lunático que reaccionaba con facilidad a los golpes. Suspiró.

Bueno, no es que le tuviera miedo o que no supiera defenderse, si bien sabía algo de box gracias Mikasa y sus lecciones, pero reconocía que su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de los brazos de Levi.

Le bastó el ser casi asfixiado por estos para entenderlo.

¡Un minuto! Negó con la cabeza. _¿En que estoy pensando?_

Eso era lo menos importante ahora. ¿Hasta cuándo planeaba permanecer en esa postura? A simple vista se veía como algo comprometedor para ambos; dos hombres recostados, uno encima del otro y con sus prendas desarregladas. Debía ser una broma.

Lo peor del caso, es que sentía como su rostro comenzaba a arder- Ah, l-lo siento –Se disculpó Eren nervioso. Quiso apartarse y ponerse de pie pero no lo hizo. La mano de Levi, que estaba sujetándole del antebrazo se lo impidió.

-¿Eh?

Eren no era el único que se encontraba debatiendo en su interior sobre el que estaba ocurriendo o sobre lo que podría suceder. Levi al igual que él, estaba sumergido en un sinfín de dudas, pero a diferencia del castaño no hizo nada por alejarlo. Posó su vista en las demás facciones del chico y se sorprendió un poco. ¿Como no lo había notado?

Era realmente hermoso.

Sus rasgos eran tan finos y delicados, pero conservando bien su masculinidad, su cabello, que aunque ahora se encontrara algo revuelto por la sacudida al caer, lucía a simple vista lo suave que era al tacto.

¿Por qué estaba fijándose en esos detalles?

¿Acaso importaba?

Levi alzó su brazo, dispuesto a acomodar algunos de los mechones del cabello de Eren, cuando lo recordó- _El premio, los 5 mil dólares, el concurso_ –Abrió mas los ojos. Su único motivo para estar allí.

-Tch.._. -_Volvió a la cruel realidad.

No solo necesitaba una gran suma en efectivo, también tenía el tiempo contado para conseguirlo "_Maldita sea" _y su situación económica no le ayudaba en mucho. Un hombre como él, lleno de deudas metido en esta situación.

Era de vida o muerte ganar.

Aun si tuviera que jugar con los sentimientos de una persona inocente, lo haría a costa de lastimarlo de la forma más cruel. Decidido, volvió su mano hacia el rostro de Eren y acarició con delicadeza el contorno de este.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Levi Rivaille.  
-Así es, haré lo necesario para ganar esta ridícula competencia -Aseguró ante las cámaras con indiferencia- No creo que sea tan difícil. Es decir, solo miren a este chico, se ve que no conoce nada sobre la vida o el amor. Es un completo mocoso._

_._

_._

_._

Solo tendría que concentrarse en su objetivo y nada más.

Se acercó al rostro de Eren con lentitud. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su mentón y con su pulgar delineó su labio inferior, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño que tampoco puso resistencia, ya que continuaba en silencio, con una muy buena expresión, desde el punto de vista de Levi. _  
_  
Eren estaba confundido, tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba ansioso. Quería alejarlo, pero a su vez abrazarlo. Su cabeza era un caos total. No sabía ni como debía reaccionar- R-Rivaille…

-Shh...

Silenció al menor con su dedo índice. Levi comenzó a cerrar los ojos, acortando cada vez mas la distancia entre sus labios y los de Eren, quien imitó el mismo gesto.

Ambos se acercaron, esperando el contacto del otro, y justo antes de siquiera rozar sus labios, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que les interrumpió.

-Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí ¿No creen que están yendo un poco rápido, chicos? –Dijo entre risas la voz provenía de la puerta principal. Cuando voltearon a ver, vieron a una chica con un porte elegante, cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta. El color de su cabello era muy peculiar y poco común, era como un color miel casi dorado, al igual que sus ojos, con una piel tan pálida como la leche, casi igualando el tono descolorido de Levi.

La chica volteó a ver el rostro desconcertado de Eren y murmuró con un falso arrepentimiento bien disimulado- Lamento si interrumpí algo, mi nombre es Petra Ral.

-Eh-h… -Viéndose tan rojo como un tomate, sin pensárselo dos veces, pegó un salto hacia atrás, quedando ahora sentado frente a Levi- N-no es lo que estás pensando… Oh bueno, no se si pensaste l-lo que yo pensé que pensaste, pero si es eso, entonces te equivocas hahahaha _-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios dije?-_Rivaille y yo nos tropezamos y eso -soltó otra risa nerviosa, que sonó casi como robot y volteó hacia el azabache que se estaba poniendo de pie- ¿Verdad?

Eren hizo lo mismo y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa de forma exagerada.

El de ojos color plata, se acomodó la camisa, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, respondió, de nuevo con su frialdad tan propia- No tengo por que darle explicaciones a esta mujer –masculló molesto. Cosa que le causó gracia a la chica.

-¿Eh? –sonrió Petra.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Eren Jaeger:  
-¡Mierda, mierda mierda! - se removió el cabello que caía por su frente y ocultó su rostro tras sus manos en un intento desesperado por razonar las cosas- ¡ahhh!_

_._

_._

_._

_Confesionario: Petra Ral._

_-Ese chico francés –se mordió el labio inferior- Juro que es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan guapo como él. –Exclamó al mismo tiempo en que se cruzó de piernas y se recargó en su asiento- Ah, es una verdadera lástima que este aquí por ese mocoso de Jaeger. Pero... Bueno._

_._

_._

_._

Eren se dirigió hacia la salida.

Caminó a paso rápido, dispuesto a salir de allí y pero antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera, se vio detenido por la chica, que le impidió el paso- ¿Sabes? Yo que tú, tendría más cuidado con este hombre, querido. No creo que sepas cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones contigo _-¿Qué?_ Eren alzó la mirada, sin entender– Oh y no me malentiendas, te lo digo porque pareces un buen chico y no me gustaría que sufrieras –Se hizo a un lado y se giró, para adelantarse a salir de allí.

_¿Verdaderas intenciones?_ Le hubiera preguntado si no fuera porque escuchó de nuevo su voz- Es cierto, Hanji y Erwin me enviaron por ustedes. Así que vamos de una vez, que nos están esperando.

-Oh…

Levi apretó con fuerza sus puños, tronando sus huesos de la cólera. No permitiría que ni esa entrometida ni nadie se interpusieran en sus planes. Se dispuso a salir de allí también, pero en su primer paso sintió algo bajo su pie- _¿Qué? -_Bajó la mirada curioso y al ver lo que era, alzó una ceja y su semblante duro se suavizó un poco. ¿_Enserio, Eren?_ _¿Qué edad tienes? _Continuó su paso hacia la salida, donde Eren, pero justo cuando pasó por un lado del chico, detuvo su andar solo para murmurar algo en su oído.

Dicho esto, continuó, dejando atrás al confundido castaño que aun seguía procesando sus palabras.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento y a los pocos segundos, un grito ensordecedor se dejo oír por toda la isla, siendo escuchado incluso por el resto de los competidores que ya estaban esperándoles en otro edificio.

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto a mi?!

Eren entró corriendo al edificio y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila, lo más rápido posible, con su rostro completamente rojo, solo repitiéndose una y otra vez lo que le dijo Levi.

"Linda ropa interior"

-Que mierda.

Sus calzoncillos estaban regados por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Todos y cada uno de ellos con dibujos de animalitos.

* * *

La isla estaba conformaba por varios edificios, en su mayoría con vista del hermoso y amplio mar que se dejaba a la vista hasta el horizonte, sin nada más que agua a su alrededor.

Por excepción de pequeños lugares como el de la cocina, el de la bodegas y bien, el punto medio o de encuentro como le decían, el único edificio sin techo, ubicado justo al centro de toda la isla.

Su interior era un salón simple, donde varias sillas –en las cuales ya estaban sentados los participantes- rodeaban siguiendo alrededor de la habitación. Todos observando el centro, donde se encontraban Hanji y Erwin recibiendo indicaciones por los micrófonos.

-Ah si, ya nos encargamos de eso –la castaña respondió quedito al pequeño micrófono- Si… Si, no se preocupen, tenemos todo bajo control. De acuerdo –volteó hacia Erwin, que hizo lo mismo- Bien, adiós.

Justo al terminar con la llamada, por la puerta entraron Levi y Petra caminando lado a lado y detrás de ellos un Eren que no despegaba la mirada del suelo.

-Eren, por aquí –Alzó el rostro para ver donde le hablaban y era Mikasa, quien le estaba señalando un asiento vacío a un lado del suyo y de Armin. El chico asintió y fue a su lugar.

-Bueno, chicos –Habló Erwin- ahora que todos estamos aquí les explicaremos un poco mas sobre las dinámicas. Como ya saben. Todos ustedes realizaran una serie de retos que nosotros les asignaremos, para probar sus habilidades, tanto creativas como lógicas –Hanji a un lado suyo, señaló la tabla que cargaba- Las actividades ya estan planeadas para cada día de la semana. Quienes no logren concretar el reto estarán en peligro de irse.

-Y claro, también seremos nosotros dos quienes decidirán quién se queda y quien se va –Dijo Hanji, caminando por enfrente de cada silla, viendo y analizando a cada uno de los chicos presentes, hasta que se detuvo justo frente a uno vacío- Esta mañana ya salió el primer participante de la competencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?¿Por qué? –Preguntó Armin.

-Sasha Braus –respondió simple y con una sonrisa- No se preocupen, fue ella quien decidió retirarse hahaha también son libres de abandonar la competencia si gustan. Al parecer ella se confundió de reality.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Sasha Braus.  
-Yo juraría que envié una solicitud para "Buffet" –mordió el pan que llevaba consigo- ¿Yo para que quiero ligar con una persona que no conozco? Eso es desagradable._

_._

_._

_._

-Vaya…

-Bueno, ahora sin más, les informamos de su primer reto –Erwin alzó un papel al aire, para mostrarles una foto de una llave- Se trata de la búsqueda del tesoro. Contaran con un tiempo límite de 24 horas para volver aquí con tres de las ocho llaves que han sido escondidas por la isla, para abrir el cofre que les estará esperando aquí.

Hanji tomó asiento en la silla vacía y se recargó apoyándose sobre una mano- No olvides un detalle Erwin, de estas llaves, solo seis de ellas funcionan para el cofre, una no sirve y la otra… Bueno, no puedo decirles. Solo tiene derecho a saberlo quien la consiga –sonrió- Aunque sinceramente no creo que la encuentren el día de hoy.

-¿Llaves?

-Si -Erwin continuó con su explicación y mostró otra foto a los competidores- Cuando vean una bengala verde significa que comienza el reto, cuando vean una roja significa que el tiempo se ha terminado, y es entonces cuando deberán volver ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y ahora Hanji tomó la palabra- Para hacerlo más dinámico, y por ser su primer día, los dividiremos en dos equipos. Así que la formación será la siguiente.

-Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Levi, Petra y Annie serán el equipo uno.

-Berthold, Ymir, Historia, Armin, Marco y Jean el equipo dos.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada.

La castaña se puso de pie y de su bolsillo sacó algo parecido a una pistola que apuntó, señalando hacia el cielo- Entonces, Si ya no hay más que decir. ¡Que comience la búsqueda! -Apretó el gatillo, que arrojó una bengala verde al aire. Siendo esta la señal para que todos se pusieran de pie y salieran de allí. En busca de su primer desafío.

-Hehe, que lindos, ni siquiera me preguntaron donde buscar –giró Hanji hacia la cámara- no dejen de sintonizar "Uno para todos" ya volvemos.

* * *

Durante su trayecto el equipo uno se encontró con algo que parecía ser un bosque, lleno de enormes árboles que se perdían hasta lo más alto del cielo. Era un lugar muy bien conservado y limpio, tan propio de la naturaleza cuando aun no es tocada por el hombre.

Pensando que este podría ser una buena primera opción para comenzar con su búsqueda, se adentraron.

Eren, Reiner y Mikasa iban por delante conversando, mientras que Levi les observaba a unos pasos atrás, acompañado de Petra y de Annie.

-¿Como fuimos tan estúpidos como para no preguntar por una pista o algo? Va a ser casi imposible encontrar esas llaves en un lugar tan grande como este –comentó Reiner, sin mucho ánimo. Viendo de un lado a otro.

-Cuando caiga la noche va a ser más difícil ¿eh? –habló ahora la pequeña rubia que respondía al nombre de Annie- ¿Tienen algún plan?

Nadie respondió.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Annie Leonhardt  
-Parece que aquí nadie tien_e _iniciativa -Dijo molesta hacia la cámara- Se que estamos aquí por ese chico pero, estos retos también son importantes para continuar en el programa. No parece que se lo estén tomando enserio._

_._

_._

_._

-Hola –Saludó Petra al francés que había permanecido callado en todo el camino. Este, apenas volteó a verla, frunció el ceño y avanzó más aprisa, ignorándola. ¿Cómo mierdas se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la palabra? - Eres.. Levi ¿cierto? –Se adelantó la chica a su mismo paso.

-No me llames por mi nombre.

-Lo siento, Rivaille... Y ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Nada.

-¡Que coincidencia!

_Que chica tan pesada_, pensó. ¿No se da cuenta que no me intere… ¿Pero qué? -detuvo su andar. Haciendo que Petra hiciera lo mismo, sin entender el porque de esto.

-¿Rivaille? ¿Estás bien? … –Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, la chica siguió la vista del azabache y para su sorpresa, el objeto de su atención eran Reiner y Eren.

El más alto se le estaba abrazando por la cintura a Eren, como si estuviera intentando hacerle cosquillas. Cosa que al parecer funcionó porque Eren se estaba riendo como un completo estúpido y a todo pulmón.

Levi no era el único molesto por esto, también estaba Mikasa, pero tampoco hizo nada por separarlos. Tal vez porque no quería verse muy obvia y sobreprotectora con su hermano, ya que él muchas veces le había regañado por lo mismo, alegando que ya era mayor como para seguir siendo cuidado, de esa forma tan especial que tenía ella.

-Maldición –Y cuando Levi pensó que no podría ponerse peor, sucedió. Sintió hervir su sangre como nunca antes, cuando vio a Reiner acercándose de forma peligrosa al rostro de su castaño. Apretó la quijada con tal fuerza que sorprendentemente no se le rompió en el intento.

-Oye Eren, ¿Sabías que me dicen el.. Auch –Se quejó el rubio ante un repentino dolor de cabeza. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó- Me dicen el galanazo de.. ¡Auch! –De nuevo ese dolor- ¡Ey! ¿Quién me está arrojando piedras? –Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Levi, quien tenía su mano oculta tras su espalda.

-¿Qué me ves?

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Levi Rivaille._  
_-Tch… Antes que nada, y para evitar malentendidos. Voy a aclararlo -habl_ó_ con una voz neutra- Mi comportamiento de antes solo fue por el premio ¿bien? –Cerró los ojos_\- _Solo eso._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Los choninos de Eren son caguais x'D? seguro que uno es de gatitos y dice meow en la parte de atrás(?) sdjfhkdj -lo va a incluir a futuro-  
bueno no se que decir sobre eso**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Carop: Gracias por tu review *-* jajaja si, ten por seguro que habrá mas bullying xD bueno, mi intención es eliminar personajes en cada cap ksjdfsj así que, ya se sabe mas o menos cuantos caps tendría uvu pero me esforzare para dar una buena historia.**

**Guest: eue jojo me pregunto quien será(? ,gracias! *3* espero y este cap también te guste**

**Corporal: También te amu uvu(?) muchas gracias! y lamento si tarde ;3; espero y ya poder actualizar mas rápido ambas, ahora que son vacaciones**  
**...**

**...**

**Gracias por leer y comentar ;u; **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas :D pues aquí les traigo el tercer cap. de este fic. Espero que les guste ^^**

**Próximamente****: Triángulo amoroso entre Jean, Armin y Marco(?)**

* * *

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?_ -_Preguntó Reiner viendo con fastidio al más bajo.

-Tal vez –Respondió devolviendo una mirada despectiva- ¿Y bien? ¿Se te perdió algo?

-La paciencia. –Masculló entre dientes.

Y allí estaban los dos, controlando con todas sus fuerzas sus deseos de arrojarse sobre el otro y golpearse hasta que alguno de los dos mirara una luz blanca... O de por lo menos dejar inconsciente al otro con una buena patada en las bolas. _  
_

-¿Reiner?... ¿Rivaille? –Eren pasó su mano frente a ellos, pero nada. No hubo reacción por parte de ninguno. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Se preguntó al ver lo entretenidos que estaban, en lo que parecía ser a simple vista un ridículo duelo de gestos- ¿Me están escuchando? -Insistió, pero con el mismo resultado.

No se podría ser tan estúpido como para tener a un lado suyo, completamente solo y disponible para cualquier tipo de coqueteo al chico por el cual se estaban peleando ¿o si?

\- Chicos...

Pues al parecer si.

_Creo que están jugando a ver quien resiste más sin parpadear._ Se alzó en hombros y sin darle más importancia al asunto, continuó, trotando hacia su hermana que ya había avanzado más- ¡Mikasa, espérame!.

…

* * *

Mientras tanto con el equipo dos. Se encontraban todos dispersos del otro lado de la isla -en dirección contraria al otro equipo- Bajo el ardiente y caluroso sol, que les daba de lleno en la cara. Aun en la aburrida playa, sin nada mas que enormes rocas y arena, a su alrededor.

-Agh, todo esto es ridículo, no entiendo porque estamos siquiera buscando las llaves. Nuestro objetivo solo es conseguir algo con Jaeger y punto... Tch -Se limpió el sudor que caía por su frente- Y mira la mala suerte que tenemos, que precisamente quedara en el otro equipo.

-Vamos Jean, no es para tanto –Sonrió Marco, un chico pecoso y de cabello oscuro, en sus intentos de tranquilizar a su amigo, que continuaba descargando todas sus energías en maldiciones y quejas.

\- ¡No marco! –Replicó contra él- ¡Tú eres el que se lo está tomando muy a la ligera! A este paso vamos a terminar perdiendo.

El otro chico solo soltó una risa nerviosa y evitó la mirada. No entendía el sentido de la discusión, ya que no le parecía la gran tragedia, pero tratándose de "Jean el dramático" era distinto- Si bueno... No ganaría nada quejándome –Se rascó la mejilla, sin saber que decir- ¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Marco Bodt_

_Cuando la cámara logró enfocarlo, este ya tenía la cabeza gacha, viendo hacia el suelo- Bien... Jean y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria, y hemos sido los mejores amigos desde entonces, hasta la fecha. Nuestra relación es... complicada, supongo. -Soltó un largo y afligido suspiro. Hasta que por fin se animo, alz_ó_ el rostro revelando el color carmín que teñía a sus mejillas pecosas- !Eso es porque Jean es un tonto! pero... Aun así, y-yo quiero estar con él… Yo…Yo – En ese instante, se cortó la escena y pasaron a los comerciales._

_-No dejes que la caspa siga avanzando. Alíviala ya con Medicasp. Tengo caspa voy a la farmacia y pido Medicasp._

_._

_._

_._

-Bueno escucha, este es mi plan –Se acercó más a su amigo- Cuando estemos de regreso en los dormitorios, esperaremos a que todos se duerman, nos escabulliremos a la habitación de Jaeger, tocaremos la puerta y cuando nos abra…

-Oigan ustedes –Les llamó Armin- Por favor, dejen de holgazanear y vengan a ayudar de una buena vez, allí sentados no nos sirven de mucho. –Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero lucía lejos de verse intimidante.

-¿Ha?

-¿Qué?

-No nos trates de idiotas tú, como te llames.

-¡Soy Armin Arlet!

-No te pregunte –Se alzó en hombros con un claro desinterés que ni se molestó en disimular- Nosotros sabemos bien de que se trata este concurso. Así que no veo el porque tenemos que hacer toda esta basura. –Si algo caracterizaba a Jean, era lo directo e incluso a hiriente que llegaba a ser con sus palabras, cosa que Armin calificó como "molesto"

_Este sujeto es la definición misma de cinismo_. Pensó Armin, con un tic en el ojo.

Tener que lidiar con tales imbéciles que solo buscaban dinero de forma sucia, ya era una cosa –Que no era para menos- pero también tener que escuchar sus planes sobre como lo harían ya era el colmo. Y algo que no permitiría por supuesto.

\- Bueno, si no van a ayudar, por lo menos dejen pensar a los que si tenemos algo de cerebro ¿Quieren? –Ya harto de ellos -o mejor dicho de Jean- les dio la espalda, para retomar la búsqueda, pero antes de irse, escuchó una risa burlona detrás suyo.

-Hahaha oh ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Escuchaste eso Marco? –Continúo riendo y le dio un codazo a su amigo- El señor sabelotodo está pensando -Volteó a nueva cuenta con el rubio que seguía de espaldas- y bien ¿Alguna brillante idea? Digo, porque buscar como idiotas en la arena no nos llevara a nada.

Bertholdt, Ymir e Historia también detuvieron su búsqueda y voltearon a ver al pequeño rubio.

-Umh bueno, d-de hecho si tengo algo en mente… -Le respondió en balbuceos al mayor.

-Pues adelante, ilústranos con tu sabiduría.

_-_Uhm.. Yo, yo creo que... -_Vamos Armin. Es ahora o nunca. _Las miradas sobre él, habían conseguido ponerlo nervioso- Creo que hay una llave dentro de cada edificio _-_Dio una pequeña pausa, solo para tomar el suficiente aire para tranquilizarse y continuar- Lo que quiero decir, es que si nos ponemos a pensar, sería casi imposible encontrar algo tan pequeño como una llave, al aire libre. La señorita Hanji nos mencionó que solo 6 de las 8 funcionan ¿recuerdan? Y si prestan atención, solo hay 6 edificios en la isla –Mantuvo una mirada mas firme- Pienso que tal vez escondieron una llave por edificio.

-¿Que clase de lógica es esa?

_-_!Yo tan siquiera estoy aportando ideas! -se defendió-

-Pero ¿Y las otras dos llaves? –Preguntó Historia.

-Pues, Hanji dijo que una no sirve... Probablemente esta la hayan escondido, cerca de una de las que si para despistarnos, o algo, si no ¿Porque otra razón la incluirían? En un edificio deben de haber dos –Señaló a lo lejos los lugares- y sobre la última que nos mencionó… Afirmó con tanta seguridad que no la encontraríamos el día de hoy, que es incluso sospechoso. Tal vez esta si se encuentre escondida en los alrededores de la isla. Lo cual la haría casi imposible de hallar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la lógica del chico. Sonaba tal vez un poco rebuscado, pero analizando las cosas, tendría algo de sentido.

-Que estupidez.

-Eh, por mi suena bien –Exclamó Ymir, abrazándole por el hombro y revolviendo sus cabellos dorados con su mano libre- !Bien hecho cerebrito!

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos de una vez!

-!Vamos!  
.

.

.

_Confesionario: Jean Kirschtein_

_-Ese chico Arlet –Se rascó la cabeza, pasando su mano por detrás del cuello- no estuvo mal, supongo .. Aunque tampoco es "Ohh que genial" como dijeron los demás –Bufó- Pero es pasable, es decir… Creo que sería bueno conservarlo cerca, en caso de alguna alianza. –Miró hacia ambos lados y sonrió.  
._

_._

_._

_Confesionario: Armin Arlet._

_-Ese sujeto con cara de caballo, me da mala espina, se ve que a simple vista que es un pervertido mano larga. –Se cruzó de brazos- Lo que es un claro peligro para Eren. Por supuesto, lo mantendré vigilado por el bienestar de mi amigo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Regresando con el equipo uno.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol a penas y se veía a lo lejos como un bello atardecer, dejando ver ahora un cielo de entre tonalidades rosas y naranja con unos toques morados.- Ahh –suspiró el chico que estaba observando esto completamente fascinado. Al igual que el cielo, su querido mar también lucía hermoso, y de varios colores.

En definitiva disfrutaría su estancia allí. Viendo amaneceres y atardeceres como esos. –Gruñó su estómago- Solo hacía falta probar la comida del lugar para decir que sería perfecto.

Luego del sonido de sus tripas, se dejó escuchar el de los demás, como muestra que todos estaban tan cansados y hambrientos como él. No era para menos, no habían comido nada desde la mañana, y el hecho de haber caminado todo el día no les ayudaba en mucho. Menos mal que se dieron la oportunidad de descansar

-Tch, no puedo creer que termináramos recorriendo toda la maldita isla y que no encontráramos ni una sola llave -Se quejó Levi, recargándose junto a un árbol.

Eren tras escuchar su voz, se giró muy a penas para poder mirarle. El azabache se mantenía como en pose de "chico malo" , con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados. Solo le hacia falta un peinado alto, una chaqueta de cuero y una motocicleta para terminar su look.

-Pfft –Contuvo la risa tras imaginárselo así.

Seguro que si Levi pudiera leer mentes, trataría de hacerle algo de nuevo. Quiso reír de mas, pero reaccionó ante el ultimo pensamiento. Ahora que caía en cuenta, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Fue casi besado por un completo desconocido, que se burló de su ropa interior… En televisión. Con recordar esto, sintió como su rostro volvía a encenderse en un rojo brillante por la vergüenza y el coraje.

Ah, pero no, eso no era lo peor. _¡Iba corresponderle! _Es cierto que ese no sería su primer beso con un hombre. Pero lo que le molestaba era pensar que se había visto "muy facilote" tras ceder casi al instante.

Para su suerte que llegó Petra en el momento justo.

Tal vez hablaría con ella luego, no quería que se quedara con una mala idea suya o... -trago saliva- peor aún, que se lo comentara a alguien y comenzaran rumores extraños. Se alarmó un poco al imaginarse eso.

_-No, no, no pienses en eso. Todo estará bien. Solo tienes que evitar a Le.. Rivaille y ya esta -_Alzó la mirada –por que sin darse cuenta había regresado al suelo- para volver hacia el azabache.

_Solo evitarlo..._

Tras verlo de espaldas, notó lo extraño que era su corte de cabello, pero lo ignoró. Continuó bajando la mirada de poco a poco por su espalda hasta encontrarse con lo ancha de esta- _Seguro que se ejercita a diario_ –Pensó vagamente y continuó así, hasta que se detuvo en un punto especifico. Los glúteos bien formados del joven francés- Ahh.. –Suspiró y sin darse cuenta, simuló con las manos que las estaba apretando. Aunque claro, imposible por la distancia.

Aun a través del pantalón se veían tan…

-¡Agghhh! –Exclamó bajando sus manos y abriendo a sobremanera los ojos- _¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!_

Tragó saliva y se giró por completo, dándole la espalda esta vez. _P-pero entonces por qué… ¿Amor? No –_Descartó- _a penas y lo conozco, ¿Tal vez lujuria? Ah… ¿Atracción? ¿Amistad? Espera… ¿Amistad a primera vista? ¡Eso ni existe!... ¿o sí? –_Negó con la cabeza_\- Mmh bueno de todas formas, si existiera no sería el caso, su primera impresión fue terrible._

Así es, terrible con todas sus letras. ¿Qué era eso de someterlo contra el suelo solo por llamarle bajito? No era su culpa que lo fuera. Que mejor sometiera a su madre por no amamantarlo adecuadamente, o por no darle suficientes danoninos en su niñez.

-Eren –¿¡_EH_!? Pegó un brinco, tras oír la voz de Mikasa a un lado suyo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-N-no es nada.

-¿Entonces porque el grito? ¿Pasó algo?_  
_  
-Ya te dije que no es nada… Es solo que –Desvió la mirada- Vi una cucaracha entre mis pies -Su oreja se puso roja, seña de que estaba mintiendo.

Mikasa entrecerró la mirada con tristeza y preocupación tras notar aquello. _Eren._

Que su hermano no confiara lo suficiente en ella como para hablar de sus problemas, le hacia sentir mal, pero el que le mintiera, fue como una punzada para su corazón - _Soy una mala hermana después de todo_\- Que día tan largo ¿eh? –Dijo para cambiar el tema- Seguro que el otro equipo ya consiguió las llaves.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienen a Armin con ellos.

-¿Armin? –Se les sumaron Annie y Reiner, sentándose junto a ellos. O mejor dicho con Eren, ya que cada uno se puso a un lado suyo. Apartando a la asiática que les miró mal.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico? –Preguntó la rubia.

-El es muy inteligente y bueno con la lógica –Respondió Mikasa.

Mientras que Levi y Petra se encontraban un poco mas retirados del resto, pero también escuchando.

…

-Así que ese tal Armin es muy listo –Comentó Petra, mientras se acercaba a Levi- Sería bueno tenerlo como aliado, ¿No lo crees? –Volteó con el chico. Pero este no hizo lo mismo.

-No se de que mierdas hablas.

-Si, ya sabes, por esto del programa y el chico emh.. ¿Jeager?. Creo que sería un buen apoyo –Dijo con una sonrisa que a los segundos desapareció, tras ver como este se mantenía con la misma expresión seria. Dudó un poco sobre si seguir hablando o callarse, pero optó por la primera opción. Después de todo, ella era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía- E-es más, podríamos ser un equipo los tres. Solo sería cosa de convencerlo y…

-No me interesa –Respondió tajante y directo.

Su idea era estúpida, así que ni como opción servia.

-Mi oferta no tiene caducidad. Puedes pensarlo.

-Tch.. Como digas -Sin prestarle más atención y ya fastidiado, se hizo a un lado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se apartó, dirigiéndose con el grupo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba mal la idea de hacer una alianza con alguien. Pero no estaba en sus planes.

Eren sería solo suyo.

-Oigan, ustedes –Se paró detrás del pequeño círculo que habían formado los otros cuatro. Específicamente, detrás de cierto chico que estaba siendo acosado en su espacio personal por los otros dos rubios, que parecían violarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? –Refunfuñó Reiner, sin siquiera voltear.

-Tch –_Luego le sacaré los ojos y los quemaré_\- Tengo un plan, así que escúchenme todos.

.

.

.

_Confesionario: Hanji Zoe._

_-¡Hola chicos! Es la primera vez que estoy aquí hahaha es genial! Mírenme, soy un participante mas, y estoy frustrado porque no se como cogerme al chico hahaha._

_-Hanji, salga de allí por favor –Tocaron la puerta desde afuera- Si usted quiere hablar no hace falta que se meta a la cámara de confesiones._

_-¡No seas aguafiestas Connie! Yo también quiero salir en la tele._

_-!Pero si usted es la conductora!_

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y ya se veía totalmente oscuro. Aunque bien, el lugar tenía algunos postes de luz que iluminaban alrededor de un metro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! enserio que lo logramos, y todo es gracias a Armin.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿Creen que nos den un premio o algo?

Era lo que se escuchaba entre las voces.

El equipo dos ya estaba festejando por adelantado su victoria de regreso al punto de encuentro, ya habían conseguido todas las llaves, exceptuando la última que abría "algo misterioso". Pero bueno, ya encontrarían esa después, lo importante ahora era terminar con el reto para continuar en el programa.

…

-Vaya… -Hanji les estaba viendo desde el interior del edificio, a través de la ventana- 11:35 pm. Es una lástima que terminaran antes de las 24 horas, ya no podré usar mi bengala roja –Suspiró y volteó con una sonrisa donde Erwin, que también le estaba acompañando- Por cierto, gané la apuesta. Así que págame mis 20 dólares. –Le tronó los dedos para indicarle que se diera prisa- Anda, como vas.

-Si si, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra. -Sacó su cartera y el billete- Rayos –_Nota mental, no volver a apostar_\- En serio confiaba en Levi.

Hanji quiso reír por su comentario, pero se contuvo esta vez, queriendo mantener la seriedad del lugar. Se acercó a él y le jaló, atrayéndole de la corbata- Pero sabes, él ya no es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad Erwin –Lo dijo, cubriendo su micrófono para evitar ser escuchados por producción y por las cámaras- es solo un mocoso mas en este concurso. Recuérdalo.

* * *

**-inserte suspenso-**

**Me pregunto que abrirá esa última llave ewe(?) ****  
**

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**Guest: Aww gracias *u* y xD jajajajaja apuesta a que sus boxers serían mas sensualones si se los modelara a Levi -cejas- ksdfjfk ... y si! :c incluso yo siento un poco de pena por Eren... Pero pues quien sabe, aun pueden pasar muchas cosas(? xD asi que eso.. y creo que tomaré lo de "sádica" como un cumplido(?) :'3 xD Espero este también te guste, besos y abrazos.**

**Coorporal: Hola de nuevo! :D eres la misma "corporal" del otro review, cierto?, asdfd gracias por eso ;u; al decir verdad soy un poco insegura con mi forma de escribir, así que leer tu comentario me tranquilizo de alguna forma, gracias.. y si Levi! o_ó aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte de tus pecados! dfjks  
PD: y yo sigo amándote honey uwu -la abraza fuerte- eve estoy contando tus "te amo"(?) sjdhkdkfjskdj**

**...**

**...**

**Y eso es todo, cuídense mucho! :3 **


End file.
